Unless the World Were to End
by starfairy14s
Summary: 'They don't know one another's name yet. They just met in person for the first time. She finally got the day off and they both knew the only place they were going to be was the Love Hotel.' - Modern AU NaruHina - Lemons to be posted separately on my Tumblr - It's a RomCom slice-of-life kind of fic. Hope ya dig.


Author Foreword: I started this back in November 2011. I had always wanted to read a ridiculously detailed 'first time lemon' for NaruHina, so I finally got up the motivation (and story idea) to do so myself. And here it begins, haha. Now, ONLY this first chap will be this detailed. My 'first' lemon wasn't at all this detailed, and it seemed to be successful on , so I want to see how going to the opposite extreme will be received. In any case, the main reason for keeping it as detailed as it is, is because it's about their first time and I've always wanted that 'immersing' experience with acute attention given to describing it, and blah-blah-blah, whyamisofreakin'wordy? OTL

Naruto and Hinata are 21 years old. This is a Modern AU, so that means Tokyo. This Hinata is kind of a Confident!Hinata. That does NOT mean she is 'top' or dominant. It only means that this Hinata is not a shrinking violet, she got all her baggage sorted out long ago. Because, idealistically, it'd be a shame for a 21-year old to still be so uncertain and all. But, as it looks now with the manga, it would seem that at age 16 or so, Hinata will be right where she's always wanted to be, so maybe this Confident!Hinata could be considered a canon progression in its own way.

And that's all you need to know beforehand. I'm a lil' nervous now about this story, haha, but please enjoy. o3o;;;;;

Song lyrics used from Shiina Ringo x Saito Neko x Shiina Junpei 's song, "Kono Yo No Kagiri"._  
_

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN HALVED IN ORDER TO RESPECT THE RULES. READ THIS FIRST, THEN YOU'LL FIND THE LINK TO MY TUMBLR FOR THE REST.**

* * *

Ch. 1 - Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu (Nice to Meet You)

_Takadakadaka_, the laptop keys went with lumbering enthusiasm. The young man who sat in the shady darkness of the early morning in his narrow one bedroom apartment, typing away in his boxers and cotton tank, was in the midst of what had begun as a daily ritual since three and a half months ago.

_Namimaki: can't fall back to sleep now. entertain me woman. _（ΦωΦ）

The young man laced his fingers behind his head and laid back onto the floor, awaiting that little bell tone of hers. It was probably a long shot that he'd hear from her this early, but he was free for another eight hours. In two he figured he'd make breakfast and finish the rest of his prerequisite essays whether she hit back or not.

_Ba-tin!_

_Hina_tori: What happened to your TENGA cup? _(¬‿¬)

A wry smirk broke on his lips, before music began to leak through his speakers, and he could hear her yawn loudly from her mic.

_[But still my dear if the end draws near what should I do?] _

_Namimaki: how long you been awake?_

_Hina_tori: I didn't get home until about four this morning. _ヾ(。￣□￣)ﾂ

_Namimaki: whaaaaat? what're you doing? _（・□・；）

_Hina_tori: Being lazy finally. _＼(o￣∇￣o)/

_Namimaki: should I hit you back later?_

_Hina_tori: No no, I was waiting for you to log on actually. _(ヘ。ヘ)

_Hina_tori: I got the day off. _ಥ‿ಥ

Now... He did not have a webcam nor an internal mic, being that his laptop is the same he's had since his junior high graduation. So the sudden joy he felt that could only be expressed in a spontaneous, loud, and somewhat sleep-drunken victory yell - with fist pumps included - was lost on her.

"YES! YES, YES, YES, FUCK YEEEEESSH!"

_[If you hold me tight I'd feel alright but still be blue...]_

_Namimaki: what are you doing today?_

_Hina_tori: Oh my goshhh... I'm sleeping today, hehe. I just needed to let you know before anything else. _(*~▽~)

_Namimaki: hehe, well you just made my day. _(ノ＞▽＜。)ノ

_[But if a song were to play just for us for a moment..._  
_To take the heartache away...]_

Hinatori. Baby bird. Chick.

He befriended her after coming upon a post she made on a 'Tokyo Virgins' discussion board. Her handle was cute and kinda girly, and he asked if there was any symbolic meaning behind it. She just laughed and said she didn't know. But the impression her post left on him was correct, as talking to her only further proved her mature yet innocent attitude. She admitted to stuff like not caring about having to court before having sex, that all that was more important when you're young to help develop you're critical thinking when it came to relationships and junk. She felt that once out of high school those traditions become obsolete and that we're all more liberated than we think we are. And she saw no point in jealousy, she said it felt better to love than compete, and that she looked forward to being able to love many people.

She didn't talk about how lonely she was. She didn't complain about not being able to get a boyfriend or how all her friends were having glorious sex and she wasn't. She didn't declare if she was sexually frustrated and she didn't parade herself to see who would want to do her.

She subtly iterated that she had no romantic nor sexual experience because all she could share was her philosophy and desires.

Some of the comments had been positive, guys stating they felt more welcomed after reading her post, others cooed 'imouto-chan'. The other few had called her naive and didn't understand how she could expect to live without jealousy, others accused she was a stupid middle schooler in real life, and one called her a 'new wave poseur' or something, (didn't seem like they knew what they were trying to say).

But he liked her perspective and she was receptive to his.

_[Well then I'd say, I'll make a song for you...]_

_Hina_tori: I'm glad. _(●⌒∇⌒●)

Being that they are both still virgins, and they'd been discussing nonstop about sexuality and what they wanted to do with theirs, their talks had come to their logical conclusion that they should be each other's first.

And she'd been fighting for the past two months to get some time off. Even before meeting him she hadn't had a day off in five months. So it'd become important that they absolutely spend every precious second fulfilling their hearts desires, all in the name of 'practice'.

_Namikami: so... tomorrow...?_

She giggled through his speakers.

_[Nothing too old, and nothing too new...]_

_Hina_tori: We can meet by Hachiko at noon, and go straight to Dogenzaka. _(ヘ。ヘ)

_Namikami: sstraight to dogenzaka? _((*゜Д゜)ゞ"

_Hina_tori: Yeah, I can't wait to spend a whole day with you. _o (◡‿◡✿)

_[Sing to the light of day...]_

Heat rose quickly from his neck to his face. His ears felt like they were on fire. He spun hard round and collapsed onto his futon, pulling his pillow into a suffocating embrace and laid still, seemingly in a state of meekness and defeat. He wondered, 'Is this really happening already? Tomorrow? It's really... tomorrow?' Half of him was the most excited he'd ever been in several years. He never really cared about looking for dates and he was still too busy trying to get out of junior college to really develop a love interest or anything. But he knew he wanted something... a little less fuck and a little more than a buddy even. Maybe he missed being infatuated or something, it'd been a while since he last had those feelings. But then the other half of him was wondering what would happen to his status quo.

_'The virgins in hentai always have constant sex after their first time. I've already got my preferences, so if I remain girlfriend-less for another five years or so... M-my bedroom closet might end up looking very similar to ero-sensei's secret closet..!'_Naruto shuddered in lament as images of meiki sleeves and fleshlights and quartered female rubber torsos stacked in the darkest corner of a closet resurfaced to his mind's eye.

_"Ji-jiji, what are these?"_

_"Y-You're not prepared!"_

"I was only five when I saw thoooose! And I saw them again ten years later, except they're all newer models and why do I even know that? N-No-!" Naruto stuck his arm under his _kotatsu_ and pulled out his backpack that he'd shoved under there last night. He pulled out this red and silver striped item that kind of looked like a tube of hair gel, except it wasn't. "All I need is you _Soft Tube TENGA_, because having you means I'm hip... and n-not a creep..."

There was a heavy thump and more clatter through his speaker, a much needed distraction from his current mental-disaster-in-the-works.

_Namimaki: wait come back! or wake up! what happened?_

Few seconds later...

_Hina_tori: Nothing, I was just moving some stuff and I dropped my make-up box. I was going to lay my head down until you responded, but now you're back, lol. You okay?_

_Namimaki: uh yeah, just um... having a moment._

_Hina_tori: A pervy moment? tehe _(ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵)ʃ)

_Namimaki: n,not really um..._

_Hina_tori: A mental crisis moment? _(;° ロ°)

_Namimaki: yeahh more that lol_

_Hina_tori: Oh, I didn't freak you out did I? _( ；´Д｀)

_Namimaki: n,no!_

_Hina_tori: I'm sorry! _(;*△*;)

_Namimaki: wait!_

_Hina_tori: I'll wait, sorry... _（/｡＼)

_Namimaki: ... i think you need sleep hehe. shit, it's nearly seven you know?_

_Hina_tori: Yeah... _（/｡＼)

_Namimaki: look, i might not be able to say this in person tomorrow, so here goes... we get along, at least so far, and... that's all that matters. also i've never once had the desire to use the internet for dating or any of that shit, so i'm pretty happy to be fucking a friend._ヾ( °▽° )ノ

There was silence on her end, and no immediate reply.

_[You'll smile for me, we'll be happy that way_

_Da la la...]_

A highly mortified girlish squeal followed by a series of frantic 'NO!'s burst suddenly from his speakers.

"AHH I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't be mad!" Naruto replied back with mirrored emotion and arms instinctively raised up to protect himself, not long before realizing he had to type it back to her, also that the computer could not hurt him.

_Namimaki: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY, DON'T FREAK OUT! I WON'T TALK LIKE THAT TOMORROW, I PROMISE!_

_Hina_tori: I'm not mad, it's just so embarrassing when you put it out there like that. _(#／。＼#)

_Namimaki: sorry again... _ｍ（＿ ＿；；ｍ

She giggled through her mic.

_Hina_tori: Haven't even met in person yet and we're acting like high school first years, hehe._

_Namimaki: ugh, i'll try not to be so lame tomorrow... _（ﾉ´д｀）

_Hina_tori: Me too. (heart icon)  
_

* * *

He propped himself up against Hachiko's monument, hands shoved in his pockets so the lining could wick up his sweat. They had given each other general descriptions of themselves. He told her to look out for a five-foot-seven guy with unruly blonde hair and whiskers. She asked him if he meant stubble and he 'laughed' telling her he couldn't grow any, but that she'd know the 'whiskers' once she saw him. And he was to expect a five-foot-five girl with long dark hair.

"There's at least twenty average height girls here with long dark hair..." He muttered, rubbing his palms on the front of his dark slim fit jeans. The only other 'helpful' clue she gave him was that she was not his type. He never told her a type he hated, so this only meant that he shouldn't expect _Keds_, short-shorts and a runners jacket. Part of him was a little worried how the rest of their stay would go after doing the deed, if he wasn't actually attracted to her enough to go a second round or the usual 'talking in person is not the same' thing. But he knew a person like her he liked, so it should be fine... even a little silence can be nice.

He skimmed through the crowds again, keeping most of his attention towards the train station for newcomers. If she hadn't approached him yet then he was still too early.

He fished for his phone out of his baggy red zip-up hoodie and checked for the time. There was eighteen minutes until noon. She'd have to be here at any time now.

* * *

She was hiding on the other side of Hachiko, well aware he was waiting for her. She'd been walking from the train station when she spotted him and saw that he was very early. She snuck behind his peripheral vision and ducked behind the monument, stealing glances at him in secret, partly to be sure it was him, partly because she was intrigued... his 'whiskers' were these three hair thin lines that ran across the span of his cheeks! Were they tattoos? How'd he get those? Or why did he? And the more she looked at him the more attractive he seemed to become. Maybe the fact she was not more than a foot away from him and could stare at him all she wanted without him knowing made it so cheerily exciting that it seemed like he growing more attractive.

_'I wonder if I should scare him...'_ She pondered half-heartedly, stifling a giggle so as to remain in secret. _'I could poke him in the sides and make him jump...'_

She brought a hand up to her chest and took a readying breath. She almost felt sad she'd have to stop this, this 'being able to watch him' thing. It felt sweet, so very cozying and sweet.

She pressed herself up against the monument and sidled ever so quietly around the front, creeping and creeping closer until she was right next to him, her arm nearly up against his. And still he hadn't noticed a thing.

It'd been years since she was the shrinking violet in the wallpaper. She never thought she would take amusement in going unnoticed again - something that once bothered her so, that she had to work out of her system for years - gave her an ironic tickle in her belly in this moment.

* * *

There was a tug at his sleeve.

"E-Excuse me... Are you _Namimaki_-kun?"

He jumped, a brief shudder going down his spine at the unexpectedness of her voice and of being found. He had to re-process her voice in his head as he turned to face her. She was much more soft-spoken in person.

He pulled away slightly so he could get a full look at her. Thick, long, dark bluish hair pulled into a messy braid strewn across her right shoulder, and straight cut bangs hung over her high set eyes, which were pale and pupiless, and oddly pearly looking. Her eyes were large and slightly upturned, lashes a little sparse, but long. She was milky pale, and her cheeks had a natural blush, he could almost see the little capillaries bright with blood beneath her translucent skin. Her face was oval, but not necessarily long, with minimal features, very round... it was like she could pass for seventeen if she wanted to. Yes, a very girlish face indeed. Her frame was small and slender, further perpetuating her 'underaged' looks. (Something about this line of thinking decided he had a question to ask her later.) However her hands were rather womanly, with long, tapered fingers and round, manicured nails. She had a straight nasal bridge, slender and softly defined that gently sloped out like a bell to a slightly flat button nose. And her mouth was small and a pale rosy pink, her lower lip full and her upper lip thin and curvy.

She wore a loose, boatneck drawstring tunic. Navy blue in color, with buttoned cuffs that hugged below her elbow. The tunic had a white line drawing swallow bird pattern. He glanced further down and saw black cargo shorts peeking out from under her flowy trapeze style tunic. Her legs were slender, not long and not short, with full thighs that tapered to small ankles. She wore black nylon crew socks, contrasting greatly against her primary yellow chunky pumps.

This analysis of his took the complete span of a second, before his eyes shifted sharply back up.

Thanks to the looseness of the tunic, it wasn't obvious at first glance, nor from the front with its dark color, but... He was sure she had a full chest hiding under that thing.

_'Jackpot...'_He inwardly breathed.

She was feminine and simplistic and had an air of grace about her. Definitely not his initial type, but definitely no where close to his hated type either. There were plenty, plenty girls who pulled off the minimalist elegance she wore so naturally, but none carried themselves as if to say 'this is me dressed down', obviously they were trying to dress up. This girl before him put in effort, but he could tell that being comfortable was more important to her than being cool, and she never forced herself to sacrifice one over the other.

"Y-Yeah, I'm _Namimaki_," He mumbled, openly staring in her direction. He thought his chances were higher of hooking up with a plain girl... Well this girl kind of was plain compared to his usual type, but she was prettier than his expectations all the same.

She released her pinch on his sleeve and stepped back slightly, a skeptical, worrisome expression falling over her.

"U-Uh, you... Y-You're _Hinatori_?" He replied back dumbly.

Relief washed over her.

"Yes, I am," She grinned, clasping her hands against her lap. "I'm sorry. You took so long to reply, I got worried you agreed while lying,"

Naruto's hand instinctively flew to his forehead, all matter of stupidity and years of truthful insults from friends and classmates rained down on him like video reels of flashbacks played on double speed fast forward.

"Shiiit, I must've really, really creeped you out..." He moaned with an embarrassment equal to the time he tried to ask Sakura out in sixth grade and nearly sharted himself because of the outdated milk Sai gave him. He still thanked god he was able to keep such a good friendship with her after all the literal and non-literal shit adolescence created.

There was a pleasant giggle that bubbled softly from her lips, passing an emotion of calm through his tense body.

"Well it doesn't matter now," She smiled assuringly.

He was kind of surprised by her undemanding attitude, but he appreciated it. There didn't have to be any posturing and it helped put him at ease as well. If she was nervous, he wasn't sure what he could do to make her more comfortable. He needed as much practice with charming girls as he needed with pleasing them, and obviously the latter was the easiest to get into. The former could wait 'til he fell for a girl again.

After having a chance to get out of his head again, he realized that she had been twiddling her fingers since she reassured him, and her lips had a slight quirk to them. He couldn't be sure if she was showing nervousness or eagerness, or both.

He couldn't help but think, _'This is her in the flesh...'_

She extended her hand out towards him, shyness and determination mixed in her stance.

"Nice to meet you," She smiled. Naruto blinked at first and then chuckled a little as he accepted her handshake.

"Same here," Then he gripped her hand and tugged her towards him. He closed the distance between him and his anon friend, who began blushing very rapidly as her smile grew to bare her teeth, and placed his arm around her shoulder. Seemed she was both nervous and excited after all. He laughed pulling her to his side and began leading them out the Hachiko Exit.

* * *

"Did you eat?" She asked, her right arm hugging his waist, those manicured fingernails lightly clutching his red sweater. Occasionally she gave him a massaging scratch on the small of his back. What she did was give him soft, little shivers.

"Yep. Did you?" He replied, leaning into her nails as he eyeballed the different signs that said 'hotel', and the others that played on nuances and Engrish.

"Oh, I still have to finish it actually," She said as she rustled through her shapeless shoulder bag.

"Hn?"

She pulled out a flimsy white cardboard carton with the familiar _Cinnabon _blue emblem across the top. She popped the top open and gingerly gripped a crescent shaped chunk of leftover cinnamon bun, immediately soaking her fingers in flaky, syrupy glaze.

"There's no more _Cinnabon _in Tokyo," Naruto stated like he were witnessing evidence that defied the laws of physics.

"There's one in Odaiba," She giggled, lifting her chin as she ate so the syrup wouldn't drop on herself. She had flakes of sugar dotting her rosy cheeks and low hung nose now, and her lips were smeared with glistening glaze. The buttery, highly saccharine poison rushed up his nostrils with nearly cringe-inducing effectiveness. It wasn't so much that it was cinnamon rolls or glaze or sugary stuff or _Cinnabon_ that was the problem - then again maybe it was arguably because it was _Cinnabon_- but it was the type of smell that you couldn't inhale too deeply or it'd make you sick. It was that sweet and he was beginning to see what made the chain fail overseas. Wait... She said Odaiba?

"You went all the way to Odaiba for that?" He smirked incredulously.

"Tell me another place that has cinnamon rolls this big, and I'll start going there too,"

"_Starbucks_? I think..."

"Nope, haha,"

"But, is that... really your lunch?" He scratched his cheek a little, bemused as she stuffed the last piece in her mouth and closed the box for disposal.

"Yes," She turned him, flashing a sugar greased smile before darting off for a nearby garbage bin.

"Um... You have... a lot... in this area..." He said, making a circular gesture over his nose, chin and cheeks. She had a sheet of wet wipes in her hands already. As she began cleaning the sucrose from her lips and cheeks a thought hit him. "You're not wearing any make-up?"

She glanced up at him then glanced away, looking a bit meek at the question.

"N-no, I just put a little blue and brown to define my eyes a bit. I didn't feel like bothering with my face too much today."

He was right after all. She was more about her own comfort than having to hardcore impress anyone. Totally refreshing.

"You really are a different kind of girl," He chuckled quietly to himself.

"What?" She threw out the used wipe.

"Well, you're the first I've ever met that would willingly go out plain," As he said this, her eyes became unsure, so he quickly added, "But it's cool though, 'cause you're pretty enough for it." He grinned awkwardly, scratching his head.

She looked down at her hands, then looked off to the side, then looked at the ground. He was a little worried that he blundered already and that she would remain withdrawn thanks to him, until she peered up at him with a shy little open grin.

"I know," She replied in a coy sing-song as she tip-toed back over to him.

"Uh, wha-?" He stammered as she took his arm around her shoulder again. She had looked so self-conscious a few seconds ago! She has no concerns about her appearance at all? Aren't all females intrinsically insecure?

She curled herself up against his side and turned her face up giving him a small reassuring smile.

"I said I know," She laughed lightly, tugging him along to continue their ambling. She wasn't going to fight him about it, it was sweet that he said it and there was no reason to get all flustered like she could never accept the compliment, so she kept her bashful and timid tendencies to herself and absorbed the compliment right in.

Besides, it wasn't like she didn't recognize her 'attractive-ness' level either. Eleven years since puberty, she would have to be either suffering from lack of self worth or lack of self interest not to know by now.

"Huh, well... awesome," Naruto was so confused, yet pleased, and felt a strange warmth spreading out from his insides from all this, but he was still confused. He knew girls who were already full of themselves try to milk out more compliments and he knew some girls who couldn't be honest with themselves that they were insecure when they were doing a shitty job hiding it at the same time, and... she seemed like she was going to shy away completely, but instead... she's really completely fine with herself? _'This girl is super laidback...' _Inwardly he breathed, yet again.

"I think you're cute by the way,"

His whole upper body blew up with heat, he was instantly lightheaded like he had been soaking in a hot spring for over an hour.

"Wha- ah... Y-Yeah?" He blinked wide-eyed and cheeks alit with a flustered happiness. She thought he was cute? The girl that was going to give her chastity up to a relative stranger found him attractive?

"Yeah... It's like you're clean cut and scruffy at the same time."

"Huh..." He scratched humbly at his whiskered cheek, "That's... pretty cool then, heh-heh..." He never heard a girl call him cute or describe his looks to him in a positive light. All he'd ever heard his whole life were comments on his manners or his intellect or the volume of his voice or the tactlessness of his choice of words and crap like that. No one complained how he dressed or how he looked or said if he cleaned up nicely or not. So there was very little focus on physical appearance in his daily routine, and very little he learned about preening to attract mates and impress his peers.

But then again his dad had been a good looking guy; tall and slim with broad shoulders and a noble face, and his mom had been a definite babe with voluminous red hair and extra curves earned from child birth - Why hadn't he expected their genes to work in his favor? Yeah, without others saying anything it never became something to think about. Now he was curious. _'Hmm...'_He pondered somewhat in a whine as he looked around to see if he could catch his reflection. There really weren't any windows down this way; love hotels had very discreetly placed windows on the upper floors for obvious reasons. Now he was wondering how things would have been if his parents had the chance to give him siblings before they passed away. If all his siblings would have been GLs too then he could have been popular growing up.

"Let's try this one," She said, finger pointed straight ahead to their right.

* * *

"This," His finger hovered over an image of a red room with a round bed, a red bird cage surrounding the bed with chain restraints. He was smirking. "Ya know, since baby bird's gonna be an adult bird today," Naruto grinned, sticking his face out towards her. The first real act of flirtation all afternoon and despite its lameness, the sentiments were all the same, and she couldn't deny it ignited her excitement. All matter of snogging and flesh fondling was in both their grasps and somehow it didn't feel soon enough.

She stuck out her tongue and licked the center portion of his upper lip. Tasted like broth. She was inwardly laughing at his dumbstruck expression, he was cute like a high school boy, he was... boyish. _'Lack for a better word, Hinata...' _She thought to her chagrin, and turned her attention back to the room listings like nothing had happened just to tease him.

That feeling she gave him with her tongue was electricity: hot and tingly upon contact, then cold and slightly numb when it was gone, like his nerve endings had been burned off or he had already forgotten what it felt like. Except that it was moist and plushy soft, he remembered that.

His dazed eyes lingered on her for a bit before drifting across the small entrance they were standing in. He blinked.

"Hey. There's a clothes rack full of costumes over there,"

Hinata looked over her shoulder to see what he was looking at before promptly looking away.

"No thanks, please,"

"I didn't say anything,"

Hinata smirked to herself.

Naruto walked up behind her, and with a sigh laid his chin atop her head. "You got any top favorites or anything?"

"Not my fault, so many of these rooms have S&M undertones and overtones. Look, there's a regular dungeon and a Christian-esque dungeon... and a vampire dungeon..."

"Let's just go to another hotel, c'mon c'mooon," He whined loudly while secretly inhaling the scent from her hair. Her shampoo was lightly herbal and relaxing, like lavender and chamomile. When she replied with nothing more than an unsure hum in her throat, he got fed up and picked up her by the waist. "We leaving!"

"What? Wait!"

"Next hotel, next hotel, c'mon!"

* * *

Her body bounced in his arms as he jogged out the door and further down Love Hotel Hill. Surprisingly she felt like a perfect fit in his grasp, with her soft tush bobbing against his lap and her head just under from hitting his chin.

"You're pretty light. How the hell is that?"

"I think my breasts are full of helium,"

Naruto nearly dropped her as he came to a full stop, laughter bursting suddenly from him, and his grip on her becoming laxed. It was an automatic response, the type of laughter you can't control or take pause in to think about what you just heard, the type that you know what you heard and with all self restraint disarmed, can't stop yourself from laughing even more when it begins to get old in your head, and it's because you can't make yourself stop that you begin on a new peal of sharp inhales and whine-like sighs.

There were a few people using _Dogenzaka _as a shortcut, and the blatant display of PDA was catching awkward and curious glances.

"_Namimaki_-kun..." Hinata sighed, nervously waiting for his chest to stop its heave and rumble. "C'mon, let's just go in this one," She said with a small smile as she disentangled herself from him and took hold of his hand. He was giggling a bit now, the helium one-liner finally becoming lame in his brain, or rather that he had laughed that much over it was lame.

* * *

"Maybe we should have just picked _Beat Wave_ after all..." Naruto muttered as they stared at another board of room thumbnails to decide from, all relatively generic in their amenities. Backlit walls, vibrating beds, cheesy themes... _Beat Wave_ was modern and stylish, also if you got a members card you could take advantage of the room service all for free your next visit. _'Oh but that'd all depend if I'd ever end up back here again... dammit,'_

"I'm unsure if I'd be comfortable with poster eyes staring at us all day..." Hinata mumbled incoherently to herself, worried all this indecision was going to kill the mood. Hinata kept moving her hovering finger round and round hoping something would catch interest soon. She wanted something comfortable with atmosphere, that couldn't be too hard to ask for.

Naruto came up from behind and mimicked her finger hover movements, part of him trying to help pick a room but he couldn't seem to take interest finding one. When their hands came in vicinity of each other he jokingly batted hers away. He did that three times, five times, seven, inciting her to playfully albeit roughly fight back at him. She couldn't hold down her giggles this time. They kept at it until Naruto changed the battle tactics after slapping her hand down against the screen. She gasped at him when she thought she hit a room she didn't want and began slapping the top of his fingers. There were several other near misses, with Naruto practically playing whack-a-mole with her hands.

"Stop iiiit..!"

Slap, slap!

"Haha... Make me, woman!"

Slap, slap, slap!

"I'm going to make you pay for the whole bill instead of half!" Slap, slap! "Extra purchases included!"

"Wh-what extra?" Naruto blinked at her, a blush crawling onto his face.

"Depends on you..." She mumbled looking abashed.

"Wha-wha- R-Really?" He had to clamp down on his mouth and nose with both hands, first to hide the dopey expression he must have been making, and second suppress the nosebleed he feared to happen at any moment. Extra purchases were... 'Booze, toys, snacks, toys, and toys...' The most delightfully pornographic images were parading before his eyes at the thought of her giving him full permission for experimentation... It wasn't until a couple seconds later that all his daydreams were beginning to take on a copic-shaded 2D appearance that he was suddenly gripped with concern over his sexual health. He never ever thought he might be brainwashed by doujinshi until now.

"N-Namimaki-kun?" Hinata called out worried for him now too. He had gone from being blissfully pervy to banging his head against the wall in less than a second.

"C-Come on, let's just pick something and be happy with it..." He laughed weakly, appearing comically fatigued as he pulled himself off the wall and returned to her side.

Pirate room, blah. Underwater Whale Room, blah. Balloon Room... Could have been interesting if it weren't just blown up balloons all around the damn place causing static and stinking up with that dusty plastic smell, so that was blah. There was a samurai room or something, like edo period style with sumi-e paintings and fake rice paper doors, but not quite anything they were in the mood for. And there was uh... looked like a beach? Hinata and Naruto squinted at the image. Yeah, it looked like a beach theme. There was a fake horizon on the wall by the bed, which looked like a sunken bed design with red picnic gingham pattern for the bed comforter and such. From the picture there was a fake tree planted in the corner that hit the ceiling, with the rest of its leaves and branches painted on the ceiling to mimic a perspective of the sky.

Hinata pressed the button without any warning to Naruto and dashed off down the hallway without him.

"H-Hey wait! Y-You gotta pay too!" He cried out. She just laughed. "This is too much fucking money for me!"

"But it is 'fucking' money," Hinata called back cheekily, her voice not sounding far at all. It still felt a little weird for her to say that word, she had to bite her tongue a little every time she did utter it.

"What the hell, you're eight feet away! Come back here!" Naruto laughed incredulously.

Hinata did as she was told and walked back to him.

"I wanted you to catch me," She admitted matter-of-factly, a slight pout in her demeanor. She tucked herself under his arm and leaned her head timidly against his chest, bringing out a wry smirk from him.

"So pretentious," He laughed it off as he inserted another 4,000 yen into the vending machine-like booth. "Wait..." He uttered, stumped. He felt the little bird hugged against his side shake before the soft, tinny laughter answered everything for him. "Nooo!" Naruto clutched at the window, freaking out as he kicked and wailed on the surface hoping somehow it could give him his money back. "What did you make me do? I already paid my half!"

"Y... hehe- You're traditional male wiring has betrayed you _Namimaki_-kun,"

"When you hugged me like that I completely forgot where we were, I thought I was buying us movie tickets..." Naruto admitted weakly, looking almost genuinely depressed and amusingly wilted. Despite having had no intent on tricking him like that, Hinata couldn't deny how the absurdity of his admission tickled her and she cracked up there and then, with a high-pitched, melodious and wholesome sound. She felt as hyper with amusement as Naruto had minutes earlier.

Her knees were beginning to give out under her and she slunk against the wall, right hand on her mouth and a moistness growing on her lower lashes, her left hand could barely grip the wallpaper and she slid down to a crouch all the while looking at Naruto. His words looped themselves over and over again in her head, the more she kept her eyes on him didn't help decrease the tickling incredulity.

Naruto glanced up to the side, finally taking notice that she was still laughing, and had to have been for more than a minute. She was practically sitting on the floor, the nails of her left hand blindly trying to grasp something against the wall when there was nothing, and her tapered fingers shaking against her pink lips as her shoulders shook and jostled and her belly heaved and tightened with abdominal contractions.

Her face was bright pink.

Her eyes were wet and appeared as if they'd disappear behind her cheeks.

Her lips were stretched against her teeth in an expression of breathlessness and glee, she looked exuberant and tired at the same time.

_'She's totally cute...' _He thought ponderously, his face warm again but without a smile. He couldn't think of a single instance he witnessed a female laugh like she did now, just completely give into it.

"Y-You're so cute!" She squealed, her face brightening as she quickly drowned her statement in more, slightly nervous sounding laughter. His face burned sweltering hot and a shocked grin popped on lips.

_'Sh-she said it again... Wait, she just said what I was thinking... Did I think that or did I say it out loud?'_

Naruto walked over and crouched down beside her. She glanced at him and glanced away, succumbing to her timidity in the midst of her spacial confusion. He was so close and she'd been laughing for two minutes or so she wasn't sure how to get up again. She stared at the wall and blinked a few times. Her sense of 'up' was restored. She looked ahead and saw the streets and the sky beyond the glass door. She sniffed and exuded an embarrassed chuckle after everything sorted itself out. He still continued to stare at her. Hinata gingerly grasped the tail of her thick braid and pulled it across her flushed face.

Naruto wasn't sure what he wanted to do to her anymore. She was too cute, too sweet, he could practically smell it off of her; (though most likely that was the _Cinnabon _smell from earlier). She was a blank canvas protected in plastic wrap, an orchid in a gated garden with its vanilla fruit intact and the sun as the only thing it ever knew, a freshly crafted glass vase and he was supposed to put his fingerprints all over her.

Whether she was a friend or a chick he met online, what was he supposed to do? There was a myriad of ways to treat a person, and which spectrum of friend or stranger she truly fell in he wasn't all too sure anymore.

What he was about to do, what they had originally set out to do together, if Jiraiya knew he would be cheering Naruto on all the way with only misguided sexual techniques as his advice to bestow. Tsunade however would chastise Naruto immediately and ask him why he ever wanted to do such a thing to a girl whom he called a friend. She'd tell him to just accept being friends first and give the relationship a chance at natural growth. He loved his god-parents immensely, but the generational gap was never going to go away. Between the two of them, there was very little relationship advice they could give.

So what would his parents have told him?

"Wha-what's wrong..?" Hinata asked softly, wringing her fingers nervously in knots. She had been enjoying herself with him greatly, she thought he had been having fun too, but then it just stopped. She had been laughing in such an undisciplined manner, she hadn't the chance to notice how it affected him. She wasn't sure now if she annoyed him or hurt his feelings or what, and she was afraid what his staring meant. Why was he staring at her so harshly, why had he become somber?

"I think... I'm just wondering what the right thing to do is..." He answered. The ponderous tone in his voice told her he wasn't mad or annoyed after all, but it did not relieve all the unease put in her. She wondered, 'He's questioning morals now?', she wasn't sure whether to appreciate this serious side of him or to be troubled by it. He was already a good person, what else was he worried about?

"I think the right thing to do... would be..." She tried to think of something to do, she wanted to bring the fun back, she liked him best when he was grinning. Something about this serious side of him radiated with sadness, she could feel it infecting her. What could she do that would make him comfortable again? "... Would be to," Hinata slowly placed her hand beside her knee, raising herself to readying position, "To catch me!" She lunged forward and immediately tripped over Naruto's ankle, slipping on her vinyl pumps and headed straight down on her face.

Warmth slipped into his belly where the involuntary urge for his abdomen to contract in belly laughs tickled him. A quirk of a smile nearly graced his lips, but he could not fully smile at her expense.

"Y-You okay?" He ambled over albeit unsuccessfully due to the incredulity of what he saw and the secret need to laugh clouding his proper reactions. He bent down to pick her up, but as soon as he touched her elbow she pulled away from him and tried to lift herself up.

"I-I'm not going t-to give up," She huffed, propping herself on an elbow.

"What?"

"I'm not going to give up, I will save your smile _Namimaki_-kun," She pushed herself to her feet and readjusted her pumps back on her feet. Naruto still had no idea what she was talking about, but he knew she was trying to be cute... and then she took off.

"W-Wait!" He ran roughly five steps ahead before realizing, "Shit...", then backtracked into the lobby to grab the room key from the dispenser.

* * *

"Hina! Hina?" He jogged up and down different corridors, checking every dead end hoping he didn't have to try to find her on every floor. "You can stop trying to be a manic pixie for a little bit, babe. The rest of you is already some guy's dream girl," He walked past a random set of prop school lockers set up by a room looking down the end of the corridor for sight of her.

"What?" He heard her soft voice from the side. He jumped slightly and turned to his right. She was pressed up against the wall, using the lockers as a blind spot.

"Hello," He smirked lightly, taking in her apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry," She pulled away from the wall, "I wasn't trying to try too hard..." Hinata chewed her tongue slightly, the sentence she uttered not rolling off well at all. "I just wanted to bring the fun back, 'cause you looked so sad and I didn't know what to do-"

"Wh-what?" He stammered, as he took a step backwards, a nervous flush crawling down his face. "I w-wasn't sad..." but his voice died down at the end. He scratched the back of his head, his eyes diverted to the ground. He tried to recall what he was feeling back there, he couldn't be sure, he wouldn't allow himself to look down in front of _Hinatori_, not with what they were supposed to do today. But he had been unsure back there, and he had been feeling remorse about being with her, and then he had thought about his parents... "Shit..." Naruto muttered in a hush through his teeth. "I-I guess I was... sad... I, uh... I dunno, it doesn't matter though 'cause it didn't make any sense for me to have thought of any of that back there..."

She kept her eyes on him. She searched his face and his demeanor and his grimace for any reason to be reassured or more skeptical, but she didn't want to have to press him either.

"We don't have any rules today, do we?" She asked with hesitance, her accommodating personality at the forefront as always.

"N-No," He answered her immediately, remembering their prior establishments, of not having any that is- except the lawlessness of the bedroom wasn't in motion until they themselves were. They weren't lovers yet, they were still anonymous friends. "We don't, right?" He didn't think this part could become complicated and confusing, but here it was, so many unspoken questions that they couldn't just pick their own desired solution and run with it.

Exactly how much of friends were they?

"Not unless you don't feel comfortable telling me what made you crestfallen earlier,"

Naruto thought she looked nervous as she asked him that. She was hanging on his answer whether she wanted to be or not, and the last thing he wanted to do was instill disappointment in her. He forced on a toothy grin for her and gave a short chuckle. Boy oh boy, if the act of cheering up others wasn't like a teeter-totter. _'First your down, they lift you back up, but now they're down, so you lift them back up... fuckin' cycle.'_He didn't resent it, it just felt silly.

"I don't want to talk about it, but don't take it as a rejection. It's because of today. It's not the right place,"

"But what if it had to do with me?" Hinata slunk back against the wall, her shapeless cotton bag hitting with a clunky thud. She crossed her right arm over her middle, her white thumb rubbing self-conscious circles into the inside of her elbow. She was worried now. This wasn't about the invisible boundaries in their acquaintanceship. She needed to know if he suddenly had a problem with her.

"It did, I guess,"

"I'd like to know then,"

"I think I was thinking about how most girls, especially the ones I've known, they always discipline themselves to a higher standard, that even if they wanted to, the stick they shoved up there won't allow them to laugh like you did. And after that, maybe, I finally saw you as a human... N-Not that I haven't been thinking of you a-as a human! I mean, it's like it sunk in this t-time. A-And I was... I was thinking what my parents would think of me if they knew..." He mumbled weakly at the end, his face flushing furiously with embarrassment. His hair was so tautly gripped in his fingers that the slight pain was the only thing keeping him from running away or collapsing in a heap of self defeat and humiliation. Even without having to be completely detailed about his admission or the topic of his parents, the absolute reveal of what he had been thinking was nerve-wrackingly embarrassing. But why was it? She wasn't exactly a true 'RL' friend and she wasn't a girlfriend of five years and she wasn't someone he was trying to ask out. So why the reluctance with her now?

"Why did you think of your parents if you didn't tell them anything?"

"I don't knooow, I just don't wanna be that guy, and I don't want to accidentally become that guy because I don't know any better and-" His ramble was cut short by her. She had pushed her back off the wall, grabbed his hands, and with gravity's help tugged him closer to her on the way back down, with nothing but him and the wall holding her hostage. He blinked as he saw her eyes once again, somehow feeling like he never saw them until now. Maybe he lied, maybe he didn't see her as human earlier but somewhere above that, like a child, protected by the moral boundaries and the legal ones, and that there were a many reason and good excuse he fooled himself with not to do her. However her breath had been bathing his Adam's apple in its warmth for a few seconds now, she was so petite, hovering close to her like this made it painfully obvious.

"Tell me you're a big boy, _Namimaki_-kun," Hinata softly demanded, her thumb nails drawing circles in his somewhat callused palms.

"I-I think it's too early to brag..." Naruto stammered nervously, drawing a wholesome giggle from her.

"I don't mean that..." Her breath continued to bathe his neck in alternating breeze and heat, forcing him into anticipation. "You don't need anyone's permission but mine, and you have all my blessing. So can you tell me you're a big boy?"

"I... I'm a big boy,"

"Can you tell yourself that you're a big boy?"

"I-I'm a big boy,"

"Do you feel better now?"

"A little, I think,"

Hinata smiled and kissed the side of his chin, leaving a shape that burned but only he could feel it.

"That's good enough. Because this is our room," She laughed a little at the end.

"Huh? Bu-but there's school lockers right here," He stammered more, gesturing to the lockers like their presence was a commandment of god's. However Hinata grabbed the room keys from his hoodie pocket and stuck them into the lock. In a matter of seconds she swung the door open, and they were greeted by tones of green, taupe, blue and brown.

"I don't understand the placement of these props either," She laughed it off, dragging him inside.

* * *

The room was more than a beach theme, and Naruto couldn't help but feel dubious and strangely small in this room with a fake sky.

"You ever seen that movie _The Truman Show_?" Naruto called out awkwardly as he took off his red and white _Onitsuka Tiger_sneakers by the door. Hinata was already scoping out the shower room as he asked this. Leave it to girls to see how big the tub before all else.

His eyes took in everything, the fake _Ryukyu Matsu_tree in the corner like from the lobby picture, the flat screen television monitor attached to the wall closest to the shower room door, the inviting wide sunken bed with red gingham comforter and matching thick pillows, the convincing painted horizon that faded from pale blue to deep blue overhead, the disappearing breakwall and faded sand bars, and the wispy clouds that made it feel like summer. The imitation asphalt beneath his feet was rubber like indoor playground padding. The section of 'sand' was merely white-tan frieze carpeting. Over by the left wall was a wooden fence that acted like a screen and lead into the extra room. To add to the sexy outdoor feel there were towels and bikini tops and board shorts hung over the fence as if left to 'dry'.

Naruto made his way to Hinata, putting his curiosity of the extra room's design to the side for now. The shower room was much more open than he had anticipated. There was plenty stone tiled floor to walk on, bright and creamy yellow like honey onyx, yet there were three different baths lined up against the wall in front of him, two of them pools installed in the floor. To his right was a somewhat narrow rectangular soaking bath, lined with imitation hinoki wood to give it that _'Ryokan_' appeal, and it had a low angled waterfall jet on the side closest to him. The farthest side had two leveled steps leading to a matching stone tiled platform connected to the floor installed jacuzzi, and two sets of steps descending from the platform, between the two pools. This jacuzzi was acrylic plastic, cerulean blue, and oddly shaped; like an uneven heart, the one corner conforming to the glass surrounded tub Hinata currently idled herself in. It had this sloping platform that kind of look liked like an unformed slide and yet reminded him of the handle of a soup spoon the way it conformed to the round lip of the jacuzzi. It had yellow-orange rails lining either side of the sloping platform, surely for safety, but he could imagine another practical reason to hold onto them.

_'The sloping angle would actually be very comfortable to lean on, I bet.'_He thought to himself, his subconscious animating several dirty scenes in a matter of seconds.

Over by the corner directly opposite of the bathing pool was the icon of Soaplands, the '_Sukebe Isu_', a plastic bathing stool with a U-shaped gap in the middle for 'full access'. There was a detachable showerhead attached to the wall by the stool, complete with a neatly lined up array of various bottled soaps and oils. The shower room had a total of three main drains in the floor.

Naruto headed over to where Hinata was chilling. She was sitting in the matcha green jacuzzi with her shoe-less ankles dangling over the side and greeted him with a pleasant smile. He saw a conspicuous section of installed 2D bushes surrounding the furthest corner like a fence. There was a taupe-colored toilet tank high set above the 'fencing', indicating his worst assumptions. Everything else was extravagant to his experience but practically standard, except for this.

"You really chose a perverted room, Hina," He told her matter-of-factly, half a smirk floating over his lips. The tub itself that she laid in had a glass surrounding with vinyl decals of shrubs and small trees, and the walls within the shower was a painted background of a rural forest.

"It's a nature theme," Hinata replied.

"It's an outdoors fetish theme," He laughed as he walked over to the bushes and peered over, "This is a squat toilet. Surrounded by bushes. What does that make you think of?"

"What does it make you think of, pervert," Hinata giggled softly behind her hand.

Naruto stepped inside the plastic bushes.

"Makes me think I oughta use it before we do anything else," He smirked as he unbuttoned his fly and got in the natural position, expecting to embarass her right out of bathroom. He did nothing however, as Hinata remained in the tub idly kicking her legs like nothing's changed.

"You're not going to do anything if I'm here," She stated in a deliberately deadpan tone, her own open mouth smirk hidden from his view thanks to the window decals.

_'What the hell! She turned my prank right on me!'_Naruto couldn't take her challenge, if he peed with her around then he'd be the one humiliated. Suddenly her legs disappeared from the tub edge and she scrambled up to peer over the vinyl decals between them, her eyes staring right at his half-visible squatting form.

"Don't do that you weirdo!" He shouted at the peeping girl, his face flushing several times a second.

"I like watching you from afar, Namimaki-kun," Hinata replied in a creepy, innocent voice, inwardly revelling in his discomfort. "I always have,"

"Noooo, don't talk like that!" He cried thoroughly creeped out, sending her into giggles.

"_Goshujin_-sama, would you like me to put it on the glass?" Hinata asked, this time in a cutesy moe voice. Naruto blinked. Hinata had her hands resting atop her bosom in a submissive manner, her bust just barely brushed up against the glass. It took him quite a bit to process what she just did. Yet, he had to admit it got him excited for her again.

"You freakin' weird chick," He scoffed quietly, displaying his admiration in a small smile. Hinata laughed.

* * *

"I guess this room is rather pervy," Hinata stated slightly abashed, perched up on the fake beach fence and swinging her legs. Naruto stepped out of the bathroom doorway, somewhat satisfied after expelling his bladder.

"Have you looked in that room yet?" Naruto gestured with his chin at the extra room behind her as he approached her with seemingly thoughtful strides. The truth was he had been walking on eggshells since he took his sneaks off, it was a subconscious reaction, it was an instinctive reaction. She wasn't his girlfriend, so he couldn't jump in and touch her. He doubted himself about how much he knew her, so he couldn't even begin to think of initiating anything: all those playful and easygoing conversations broomed up on a metaphorical dustpan and shoved away in a metaphorical closet in his mind; All previous impressions from their IMs, all examples of her subdued cheekiness, her light pokes at his ego, the way she took everything in stride, all swept under a rug and hidden beneath a sofa by his chivalry for him to happen upon again sooner or later. This chivalry of his was apparently the root of a timidity he never knew he had, and it was there, and it had been there minutes ago outside the doorway, and it was still here making him paw around her territory until she met him halfway, or quite honestly 98% of the way.

"I saw something interesting by accident, but I didn't go in yet," She smiled at him as she watched him intently.

"Interesting like what?" Naruto vaguely joked with a nervous, slightly amused edge.

Hinata was attempting to make eye contact with him, to gauge his readiness or drop him an unspoken suggestion, as he walked ever closer towards her, but her gaze felt like heat on him and he declined reciprocation. Instead he swerved around her after getting four inches too close and went to go around the fence so he could check out the extra room with or without her.

Hinata pouted upon her perch before hopping off and following in after him.

"Is that the interesting thing you saw?" Naruto stammered slightly, a weakly lifted finger directed at the far wall which depicted a daylit cityscape. What made him anxious and awkward, unbeknownst to her, was the metal railing that fenced around about fifteen feet across the main floor, resembling a balcony, complete with a set of two lawn chairs and a green cushioned outdoor couch adjacent to them._ 'The exhibitionist level in this hotel room just increased tenfold...'_

Hinata peered over to catch the look on his face, having taken notice he had become a mannequin of himself. His face was lit up again, there was a glistening of perspiration gathering on the side of his temple as well.

"Hmm, no. The interesting thing I saw was the British phone booth," Hinata piped up matter-of-factly, tapping his arm and pointing at the bright red booth he somehow managed to overlook. It stood right in the direction of the entrance way, it was the only thing you could see from the other room. "Oh... there's a kiddy slide too," It was pink, plastic and sized for kindergarteners and it was also an elephant. Its ears were the handles atop the three stairs, it had black dots for eyes, and its trunk was the slide.

Naruto blanched.

Hinata wandered around to get acquainted with everything. She couldn't help but feel fascination over the planning process that had to go into such a room, about the people who decided what goes where and what to include.

Fake summery green trees lined the wall parallel to the entrance way, they hid behind a prop rock face that was topped with fake grass. She walked behind the prop and found a walkway of indoor soft playground padding that extended all the way to the end and down a slight a slope. It was an earthy brown, to represent the ground, and she realized this was meant to be a hiking path. She followed it down and stopped at the end of the slope to peer down. She could see the edge of the balcony and small set of carpeted stairs descending to an area below the balcony. She stepped down into the ditch. It was a caved away recess into the main floor. The floor here was lined wall to wall with tan colored futons, and there were light fixtures and stereos installed beneath the balcony. There was a little nook recessed further into the caved out wall and there resided an _iCraig_ and the light switches. She turned her eyes towards the painted cityscape and realized the backlit picture would be a night time version, maybe even just the stars themselves.

It would be like doing it on a countryside road, maybe almost.

Naruto looked around wondering where she disappeared to, when she ascended from the right end, a hand clasped to her chest and her eyes stuck to the floor. Her face was burning a soft red and her shallow breaths stopped short of her parted lips.

"I think I love this room," She breathed.

"Wha?"

* * *

Star - Go to my tumblr (momochua dot tumblr dot com) for the lemon scenes. It starts at 'Part 4'. I hope you liked the preview. I doubt it will warrant a review, hahaha, damn rules. X'D


End file.
